


Nuestro hogar está en...

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fatherhood, Implied Ling/Lan-Fan, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, implied royai - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Cuando llega la hora de nombrar a su hijo, Edward acepta llamarlo Van.





	Nuestro hogar está en...

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 

18 de febrero de 1923.

Rizenbul (sí, llegué sano y salvo, tú, preocupón).

 

Hey, Al:

Espero que todo esté yendo bien para ti (¿y Mai? Imagina que muevo los ojos, ¿sí? Hace mucho que no recibimos actualizaciones de tu novela rosa) en Xing. ¿Cómo te han tratado todos esos ojos rasgados, uh? ¿Ling se está portando bien o sigue allanando casas para ordenar comida a cuenta de otros? Dile que digo que es un malnacido y que me sigue debiendo dinero, por cierto (y a Lan-Fan, que puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera, pero siempre pensaré que su emperador es un idiota, haya ayudado a Amestris o no, sea el líder de toda una nación o no).

Llegué al pueblo hace unos días, tras hacer un corto recorrido por Kanama para ver cómo siguen las cosas por ahí. Se han recuperado bien y es casi como si «nada» hubiera pasado (de nuevo, imagina que hago un gesto… porque lo estoy haciendo): fue una de las pocas ciudades con suerte, tomando en cuenta que regiones como Reole y, por supuesto, Ishval, aún se están recobrando.  

En fin, la abuelita y Winry te envían saludos (me pidieron que lo mencionara en los POCOS respiros que me dan cuando se les ocurre dejar de mangonearme para que haga labores en la casa: cualquiera pensaría que, habiendo pasado poco más de dos décadas sin un hombre cerca, a éstas alturas podrían arreglárselas por su cuenta para hacer la mayoría de las cosas, considerando que son mejores con las herramientas de trabajo que yo, pero, al parecer, un embarazo y eso, uhm, te quita movilidad, agilidad y te vuelve propensa a descalabrar a tu esposo con llaves para tuercas ante la menor provocación. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Eso fue sarcasmo, por si acaso. Ella es un monstruo, Al, un jodido monstruo…).

Pero, igual, quiero pasar tiempo a su lado: es la mamá de mi bebé, de todas formas, ¿no? Estoy condenado. Y, faltando tan poco tiempo para la GRAN fecha… todos estamos un poco desquiciados, a decir verdad (más nosotros, lo confieso, y Pinako no hace más que vernos como si estuviera trepada en un pedestal y llamarnos «primerizos», entonándolo como si fuera un insulto).

Te extraño, Al.

De hecho, no, esa no es la expresión adecuada: te «necesito», Al. Esa lo es. Siempre fuiste mejor manejando a éstas dos de lo que nunca lo fui yo y es aún peor porque Winry sigue un tanto molesta por ese encuentro cercano que tuve hace unos meses en Drachma, ¿recuerdas? «Ya no trabajas para él, así que no puedo creer que siga dándote órdenes» dice cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y es obvio que se refiere a Mustang, ¡ja!, como si el imbécil tuviera alguna habilidad especial que le permitiera moverme por un tablero o algo así (nunca la tuvo… al menos, eso creo. ¿La tuvo alguna vez? Sé sincero).

Y, honestamente, prefiero dejar que toda la porquería caiga sobre él antes que decirle a Winry que, si acepté darle una mano al ejército en esa expedición, fue porque sonaba interesante, por mucho que los soldados drachmanos nos patearan el trasero, pero, te digo lo mismo que a Mustang cuando puso su estúpida cara de «no me impresionas, Elric» (a veces extraño ser «Acero»… a veces): debiste ver cómo quedaron ellos… pero eso es algo que no le puedes decir a tu esposa embarazada, a menos que quieras morir, así que mejor cierro la boca.

Ya es suficientemente malo cuando, en brotes de inspiración, me mira y dice cosas ¡horribles! como «no puedes seguir actuando de ésta manera tan alocada ahora que no tienes alquimia, Edward», auch, «¿qué clase de ejemplo le estarás dando a tu hijo?». Se me vienen un montón de buenas respuestas a esa pregunta cada vez que la hace, pero últimamente está tan de mal humor, que prefiero no arriesgarme dándoselas (y no es que le tenga miedo ni nada de eso).

Creo que sigue en contacto con Hawkeye y que la teniente la llama en ocasiones para quejarse con ella de lo mucho que le gustaría darle un tiro entre las cejas a su superior. Winry le dice «tensión amorosa» y yo… prefiero no pensar en eso, ¿sí? Ugh. Es como hablar de la vida sentimental de tus papás…

Por cierto, ¿has oído de Gracia, últimamente? Sé que mantienes correspondencia con ella más que yo. ¿Cómo está Elicia? Winry ha hablado de ir a visitarlas una vez que nazca el bebé. Dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión que tuvo la oportunidad de llevar flores a la tumba de Hughes y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es hora de que también le presente mis respetos… es sólo que… antes… ¿ya sabes…?

Diablos, me quedé en blanco un momento.

Rayos, Al… casi nueve meses y sigo sin poder creer lo rápido que la vida avanza.

Creo que me porté algo loco comprando cosas para bebé en todos los sitios que visité los últimos meses, pero eso no te exime: más te vale enviarle algo bueno a tu sobrino y que vengas a conocerlo en cuanto puedas. También los demás, pero no me hago esperanzas: sé que Ling está hasta el cuello con ocupaciones políticas y que a Lan-Fan tendrían que arrancarle ambos brazos y piernas antes de poder extirparla completamente de su lado (desde mi punto de vista, eso «sí» es tensión amorosa). ¿Quizás trae a Mai? ¿Y a su panda rara? (¿y aprovecha para arrojarla del tren antes de que llegue aquí a mordernos? Ya sé, ya sé, eso sería maltrato animal y no te gusta, de acuerdo).

Agh, ¡por cierto!, Winry no deja de fastidiar con eso de los nombres. Ya decidió que, si es niña, la llamaremos Sarah y, a decir verdad, no me puedo quejar: es la madre, después de todo. Y, tal vez para compensar, siempre que lo menciona bromea con que podríamos ponerle «Van» si es niño.

Sólo para callarla de una buena vez, le dije que sí y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él (si es un él) de esa manera (estoy convencido de que caí en una trampa sin darme cuenta).

Van Elric, ¿qué opinas? ¡No me dejes morir solo en esto, mal hermano! No se lo comentes, pero creo que suena un poco mejor que «Yuriy» Elric. Sé que me matará si se entera y, luego, le pondrá ese nombre sólo para llevarme la contra.

En fin, espero que respondas esto pronto (al menos, antes de que nazca el bebé) y leer los reportes de tu investigación en alkahestria.

Te extraño (aunque no es para tanto).

Nos vemos, Al.

 

P.D: tuve que romper el sobre para poder anexar esto a la carta, pero acabo de empezar a sentir PÁNICO. Un bebé, Al. UN bebé. ¿Recuerdas lo terrible y asombroso que fue aquél día en Rush Valley con el nieto de Dominic? ¿Lo tardado y aterrador que fue todo? ¿Es tarde para empezar a creer en un Dios? ¿Crees que Winry se lo tome muy a pecho si le digo que iré a comprar tabaco para la abuelita y NO vuelvo hasta dentro de dieciocho años? Si no conociera el verdadero motivo por el que se marchó, diría que Hohenheim también se sintió así en algún momento.

¡Diablos, Al! ¡Enfrentar a la Verdad fue más sencillo! Enserio, espero verte pronto.

 

Se despide (por fin):

Un aterrado Edward Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde el final del manga, estoy convencida de que Van es el nombre del bebé de Edward y ni aunque me paguen lo cambiaría :)  
> Como siempre —porque «parece» que tengo que comentarlo en cada historia que publico—, en verdad odio que pongan mis trabajos en favoritos y no se tomen la molestia ni de dar un thumbs up en los comentarios. ¿Qué clase de lectores son? ¬¬ Hate you all —más que a los políticos y la contaminación—.   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones, etc.).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y, ¡ah, sí!, más ecología —y jirafas, porque las amo—).  
> P.D: si alguien está buscando inspiración para escribir su propia historia —en cualquiera de los fandoms donde publico—, puede contactarme y le daré un prompt :) Tengo muchos.


End file.
